


The battle of Khazad-dum

by alienspacemanfrommarsandsaturn



Series: The Wars of the Teutonic Knights [2]
Category: 300 (2006), Minecraft (Video Game), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:51:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1833526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienspacemanfrommarsandsaturn/pseuds/alienspacemanfrommarsandsaturn





	The battle of Khazad-dum

Once again the knights Teutonic of Stahlstadt answered the call for help. The Dwarves of Khazad-dum were about to be attacked by the witch king of Angmar and the forces he had gathered. Wolf knew that the Dwarves were dangerous fighters, but the witch kings powers were increasing. Herobrines powers were being drained at the time of his death in the battle of battles a few months earlier, and were going to the witch king. Their king Wolf looked more majestic and impressive than ever. He wore a full suit of mithril, gold damascened armor plate. He had a platinum belt encrusted with sapphires, rubies and emeralds, on which was an elvish short sword, and jewel encrusted sword sheath and a Dwarvish war hammer. On his back was a crossbow. He had a gold crown mounted on top of his helmet. His sword rested in his hands. He had originally come to Khazad-dum to get mithril. But a messenger arrived at Stahlstadt and requested the help of the battle hardened knights. Wolf did not refuse, but brought his son as he insisted on seeing the Dwarves. His son was Leonidas. He was only eight, but on his own insistence, he had been training since he was four. He was already a crack shot with the bow. It was abnormal for a knight Teutonic to carry a bow, but Leonidas was half Elvish and the Elves were quite fond of the bow. The 20,000 knights marched to the great gates of Khazad-dum. The gate opened for them. “Are you king Wolf of Stahlstadt?” asked an armor clad Dwarf. “Who request my presence?” asked Wolf. “I am Durin the eighth, son of Thorin, son of Dain, lord of Khazad-dum and of the misty mountains, king of the eastern Dwarves!” proclaimed Durin proudly. “You presence is welcomed here” said Durin kindly “But we must prepare our defences, for the dark forces are near” “We know” said Leonidas. “Who are you young one?” asked Durin. “I am Prince Leonidas Schmied the Elvish of Stahlstadt, son of Wolf son of Nathanial” boasted Leonidas. “My son, in short” explained Wolf. “I see” replied Durin. “I am sorry we can’t allow you to get settled in, but we must be on guard now” explained Durin, picking up a battle axe. “I understand” Wolf said grimly “Leonidas, get inside” demanded Wolf. “But father!!!” started Leonidas. “Not buts Leonidas now go inside!” roared Wolf. Leonidas marched inside, his head hanging low. 

 

The knights formed a phalanx outside the walls. The Dwarven walls were just too small for them. Leonidas was inside practicing with the bow and talking to the Dwarves. Suddenly, a rain of arrows came flying towards the knights. “Tod regen!!!” roared Wolf and the knights and Dwarves lifted their shields above their heads. The arrows slammed uselessly into the steel and mithril shields. A huge mass of armor clad men came trooping towards the walls. It was the goblins of Gunabad, with the witch king of Angmar in command. Leonidas heard the commotion and raced to the great armoury. The Dwarven crossbowmen fired back at the goblins. The great mass of goblins charged. “Knights, hold!!!” roared Wolf. Leonidas grabbed a chainmail shirt made of mithril and an axe. The goblins smashed into the knights and both sides began pushing each other back and forth. The phalanx then broke and each side began fighting in single combat. The Dwarves leapt down from the top of the walls and fought the goblins with their great axes. “For Durin!!!” roared many Dwarves. The knights kept forcing their enemy away, while the more numerous Dwarves hacked at them. But, a great, fiery wind swept across the battlefield. The witch king came onto the battlefield. He clutched the dark mace and the sword of terror. He was riding a great, black horse clad in steel armor plate. Wolf decapitated the nearest goblin and rushed towards the witch king. Leonidas got out of Khazad-dum’s great mithril and steel gates and rushed to the battlefield. He saw his father fighting the witch king. “Father, no!” shouted Leonidas, but his father continued his charge. Leonidas picked up a Dwarven shield. A goblin charged at him. Leonidas swung the axe and decapitated it. Leonidas charged, blocking the goblins with his shield and swinging the axe. Wolf duelled with the witch king. Both swords clashed, the enchantments of Wolfs sword being cancelled out by the sword of terrors. Leonidas had cut a path through the goblins and was close to his father. But more goblins were upon him. Leonidas fought with ferocity that no thirteen year old boy should fight with. The long handle of the axe allowed him to swing at the enemy at greater distance, but the goblins continued fighting hard, using their great yew bows with effect. Suddenly the witch king of Angmar knocked Wolf down. “You should never have faced me!” screeched the witch king angrily. And with that he decapitated Wolf. The witch king laughed demonically, swinging the dark mace and knocking over droves of knights and Dwarves. The knights and Dwarves began retreating. But brave old Durin was not afraid and raced towards the witch king, hacking away at goblins en route. “I see the reaper has more prey” muttered the witch king. “Hurry away now, little man, before thou and thy kin are smote!!!” roared they witch king. “We Dwarves!!!” roared Durin, emphasizing that they were Dwarves not men “Do not fear death, provided we die fighting with an axe in our hands!!!” Durin leapt upwards and brought his axe down on the dark mace. The mace broke in half. Durin and the witch king duelled; Durin’s ferocity and strength helping him have the upper hand. But the power of the witch king was too much. The axe broke and splintered. Durin grabbed his sword and duelled further with the witch king. The witch king shoved Durin back and broke his sword with a swift hand movement. “Your kin will follow in your foot steps” said the witch king menacingly to Durin. He thrust his sword into the Dwarves chest. The witch king was about to decapitate Durin, but brave young Leonidas approached him, axe in hand. “Be gone foul dwimmerlaik, lord of carrion, leave the dead in peace!!!” bellowed Leonidas. “Leave now, no mortal man can kill me!!!” roared the witch king. “I am no man!!!” roared Leonidas. “I am Prince Leonidas Schmied the Elvish of Stahlstadt, son of Wolf son of Nathanial, servant of the secret fire, wielder of the Elvish wind!!!” roared Leonidas, ready to fight. “Remove yourself from my sight boy!!!” roared the witch king. Leonidas stood his ground. “You have chosen the way of pain then!!!” screeched the witch king. Suddenly Leonidas heard his mother Galadriel speaking to him. “Speaketh the words of Elrond son, and the dark fire will fall before your light” she whispered. “I mori naur is il allowed here!!!" roared Leonidas. He brought his axe up to meet the witch kings sword. The witch king was thrown back and his sword broke into several pieces. “You smote my father, but you will not smite me!!!” roared Leonidas. And with that he severed the witch kings head. 

 

The Dwarves and the knights had lost a lot of the moral. Leonidas ran at full blast towards the knights. Durin was alive, but remanded lying where he fell. “Wait behind me my good king” whispered Leonidas to Durin. Durin immediately closed his eyes. The large sapphire in Leonidas’s ring began to glow. A great, cool wind blew over the battle field, immediately making the goblins feel uneasy and filling the hearts of the knights and Dwarves with hope. But they remanded in a tight circle, about to fall. “Hold your ground, hold your ground!!!” roared Leonidas. The knights and Dwarves peered at him curiously. “Sons of Stahlstadt, of Khazad-dum, my brothers!!!” “I see in your eyes the same fear that would take the heart of me!!!” continued Leonidas. “A day may come when the courage of men and Dwarves may fail, when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship, but it is not this day!!!” The alliance of men and Dwarves unsheathed their weapons. “An hour of wolves and shattered shields, when the age of men and Dwarves comes crashing down, but it is not this day!!!” continued Leonidas. “This day we fight!!!” the alliance’s moral skyrocketed. “By all that you hold dear on this good Earth, I bide you stand, alliance of the west!!!” bellowed Leonidas. The alliance roared like furious bears and charged. In the following barbaric and malicious slaughter, many goblins fell. In the midst of the battle, a lightning bolt struck Leonidas’s axe and he swung the charged axe with great force. Within an hour, the mindless carnage was over. Leonidas had killed many of his foes, but was badly wounded. He had an arrow in his shin, slashes from swords on his torso and stab wounds all over. Leonidas dropped. People thought he was dead. 

 

Leonidas awoke. He was in a creamy white room, with open windows that watched over a waterfall and a dark blue lake. He was in the fair house of Elrond, in Rivendell. He felt no pain. Then he saw his mother, Galadriel, his cousin Legolas and Veneficus. “Where is father?” croaked Leonidas. “This way, my son” whispered Galadriel. He was helped to his feet by Legolas. He slowly walked towards another room. There was his father, though he was wrapped in a thick, white sheet. Several Elves held candles and had hoods covering their faces. Leonidas burst into loud tears. Veneficus put his hand on Leonidas’s shoulder. “Cry not, my son” whispered Galadriel “For you avenged him well”

 

A small group left Rivendell. Veneficus and Leonidas lead, Veneficus on the lord of horses, Shadowfax while Leonidas rode a brown horse gifted to him by the Elves. A carriage carried the body of Wolf. Legolas rode beside the carriage. Leonidas’s mother rode in the carriage with Wolf. The Elves had preserved his body and stitched his head back on. “We have no fear provided we keep our eyes open” Veneficus had told them as the fellowship left. They had a long, hard road ahead however…


End file.
